


take a picture (you'll last longer)

by serenelapins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dress Up, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Vaginal Sex, sex in cramped spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: Sora does his best to win.
Relationships: Sora/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	take a picture (you'll last longer)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by mint's wonderful [art](https://twitter.com/yogurtyards/status/1231055484066680832)

The air was suffocating.

Sora felt as if he was dying, desperately gasping for air in the small, cramped space. The sweat on his palms made it difficult for him to hold himself against the smooth walls properly, the exposed skin of his thighs burning with each brush of fabric.

Looking back, he was thankful that he hadn’t been forced to wear the tights with the costume. Otherwise, he was sure that he really would have collapsed from the heat.

“You’re going too slow.”

Sora opened his eyes, glaring at Yozora’s nonchalant expression. Oh sure, it was easy for him to talk, considering he wasn’t the one trying to ride a ridiculous monster-sized dick after all.

The bastard.

He bit back the retort he had, instead choosing to huff through his nose, focusing back on the task at hand. The space he had been given to work with inside the photo booth not really working in his favor.

But Sora was no quitter, and he’d ride Yozora so hard that the asshole would be begging him to stop.

He blinked. And then giggled to himself, the image of Yozora crying over his broken dick a rather funny picture.

“Oh? Are you actually enjoying this, Sora?”

Sora bit his lip to hold back his groan when Yozora rolled his hips up, his cock brushing up in all the right places.

Stupid Yozora and his stupid cock.

“N-Not at all,” Sora answered back somewhat haughtily, the heat making him snappy. Out of sheer stubbornness, he firmly sat down, Yozora’s cock twitching deep within him. “In fact, I-I can’t even feel a thing.”

Yozora raised an eyebrow at that, a hint of a smile on his face as he caught Sora’s bluff.

“Is that so? Maybe I should change that for you,” he said, placing his hands firmly on Sora’s hips. How he managed to find them beneath all the ruffles was beyond him. “Otherwise, this punishment would be a waste. Don’t you agree?”

Sora’s nails bit into his palms as he tried to still his beating heart, trying to not focus on how full he felt or the way the cock currently throbbed inside him. Or how he wanted m—

“I-I’m always up for a challenge,” he said with a shaky smile, grinding down hard, holding back the urge to clamp down around Yozora and come undone on the spot. “If you can even give me that.”

That made Yozora laugh, who moved one of his hands and reached into his pocket.

“Always one for theatrics, aren’t you, Sora?”

“I-I’ve always been a people pleaser.”

Yozora gave him a heated stare, and Sora looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“Is that so?” he said lightly, pulling out a small packet. Sora watched as he tore it open and placed a pill between his lips. He turned to Sora, motioning him closer.

When Sora took a second too long to react, Yozora rolled his eyes and moved his hand to the back of his neck, roughly dragging him forward into a kiss. Sora felt the pill slip past his lips, Yozora’s tongue shoving it in as far as possible.

God, was there anything on this man that _wasn’t_ long and thick?

His mouth was pried open with ease, and Sora couldn’t stop the gasps that left him as Yozora made sure that he swallowed everything.

And a little extra, Sora noted in his haze, swallowing Yozora’s saliva.

He closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss, the burning in his chest all the more prominent. He thought of all the dishes that he had learned to cook with Little Chef, and yet none compared to the taste he was currently experiencing.

“Sora.”

God, he needed more, and Sora was almost afraid that there wasn’t enough of Yozora to satisfy his—

_“Sora.”_

He opened his eyes, noticing that Yozora was sitting back, watching him. He reached a hand up and cupped Sora’s cheek, humming.

“Maybe the dosage was too much for you to handle.” His mouth twitched into a smile. “Big talk for such a small puppy.”

Sora felt his lip curl, mind foggy, body burning. “Says you!” He rocked forward, clenching as tightly as he could. He smiled, satisfied when Yozora winced, finally seeing a break in his “oh so cool” composure.

_‘Take that you beautiful bastard.’_

Yozora’s eye twitched, and he leaned forward again, Sora becoming aware of just exactly how big he was. The air was becoming unbreathable, Sora’s chest heaving as he stared up at Yozora, his body trembling.

“You’re right, Sora,” Yozora said, staring him down. “I do say so because I won the game earlier.”

Sora jumped when he felt a hand start to rub at his clit.

“So if I say bark, then my little bitch will _bark_.”

Sora’s legs tried to clamp shut as Yozora rubbed him vigorously, but their position in the photo booth left him at the mercy of Yozora’s hand. The sound of his panting was loud in the crowded space, and Sora’s nails dug harder into his palms as he tried to gain back some sense of control.

“Oh god, oh god,” he all but sobbed out, moving to gain more friction against Yozora’s finger, his eyes rolling back.

He felt Yozora at the side of his head, hot air caressing the shell of his ear.

“You need to learn how to give proper credit, Sora.”

His eyes widened when Yozora let up on his clit and pushed forward, the finger now snug inside him.

“Wouldn’t be fair for God to steal my stuff, now would it?”

It proved to be too much, and Sora cried out as he felt himself come undone, his body gripping Yozora’s finger and cock tightly.

In any other situation, Sora would have been embarrassed, feeling himself squirt out his release, his body arching and crying out as wave after wave of pleasure took him under.

But he was far too gone, his mind nothing more than a distorted haze as he trembled on Yozora’s lap.

It was sticky, his body sensitive as it let out the last drops of his release, but Sora still felt unbearably hot. He reached up and ripped the front of his costume open, hoping for some relief as he continued to rock on Yozora’s cock, the wet squelches making his ears burn.

“Hm, I guess you can stand for a challenge.”

His body trembled as Yozora slipped his finger out, licking the slick off. Without hesitation, Sora leaned forward and forced his tongue in, searching for more relief.

Yozora sucked his tongue briefly and then pulled back, his face now sporting a lovely blush.

Sora giggled at the sight, moving one hand to poke at his flushed cheek.

“I win.”

Yozora rolled his eyes, the blush a hint darker as he took Sora’s hands off the wall and placed them onto his shoulders.

“You wish,” he wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist, slowly lifting him up. Sora moaned as he felt the cock slowly drag out of him till only the head was in, leaving him feeling empty and stretched all at once. His nails dug into the leather of Yozora’s jacket, tearing it slightly. Yozora seemed out of breath as he stared up at Sora with something akin to adoration. “As if I’d lose here.”

Then he slammed Sora back down, a cry ripping out of his throat.

Sora threw his head back, thudding against the wall as he felt the cock push into his sensitive body, trembling. The blood pounded loudly in his ears as he felt Yozora drag back out, rubbing against him sweetly.

Sobs escaped him, his toes curling in the shiny black shoes that Yozora had bought him. He felt the cock push back into him slowly, driving him mad.

Sora lifted his head to glare at Yozora, who seemed out of breath as well. He laughed, sweat glistening on his skin.

“Too slow?”

With some difficulty, Sora moved his legs to wrap around Yozora, lifting the skirts up to offer him a full view. Yozora didn’t say anything, merely staring.

Sora groaned, digging his heels into Yozora’s back.

Yozora grunted, shifting their position so that Sora was on his back, gathering the skirts up and forcing them into Sora’s mouth. Sora bit at them hard, smiling when he saw Yozora glare, his finger now sporting a light bite.

“Very funny.”

Sora wiggled his eyebrows, managing a cheeky smile behind the makeshift gag.

Yozora took one last glance at where they joined, and Sora felt the cock inside him throb, his eyes rolling back as he lifted his hips, trying to drag it back in him.

Above him, Yozora closed his eyes, his focus breaking.

“You’re a lot needier than I expected,” he said to himself, sinking back in, Sora’s nails digging into his shoulders harder. “But I guess with me that’s to be—”

He groaned, glaring down at Sora, who gave him an innocent look.

“Alright, alright,” he said, leaning down, breaths away from Sora, who looked absolutely divine. “Prepare yourself.”

Too caught up in their own little world, neither heard the shutter go off or noticed the photo that slid out of the tray.

A phrase was written in bubbly letters over the picture of their tangled bodies.

_Welcome to Akihabara~!_

**Author's Note:**

> god yozora, if you're gonna drug someone learn how to do it right
> 
> and yes, he kept the leather jacket on during sex, what a mess of a man he is :/
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
